


Game Over

by insomniacfics



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Deep Throating, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Levi gets head while gaming.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Game Over

Leviathan sighed as he focused on his game. He swayed a slight when Y/N slid up from behind him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he nuzzled his neck.

“Y/N, I’m almost done with this mission,” He said simply.

“All due respect but you’ve been saying that for the last hour,” He whined. He adjusted, trying to take the controller. The demon growled and held it out of reach, watching the human fall face first over the couch. “Hey!”

“It’s a time based mission. I’ve already died twice to it. I just need to focus,” He defended, not paying his boyfriend any mind.

Y/N pursed his lips, angered that Levi was ignoring him for a video game, then smirked. “Alright then,” He said, moving between his legs.

Levi blinked and looked down, blushing as Y/N palmed at the front of his sweats slowly. He gasped when Y/N pulled out his hardening length, stammering out his name.

“Nope,” He chided, pushing his hand away. “You don’t get to cum until you beat this level,” He said, pumping the cock slowly. “So be a good demon boy, okay?”

Levi gulped and nodded, refocusing on the game. He moaned softly as Y/N’s warm tongue licked gently at his tip as he dodged an enemy attack.

Y/N hummed as he teased the demon’s cock before quickly deep throating him.

“Shit,” Levi moaned, bending a slight to watch Y/N’s eyes peer up at him innocently. He tossed aside the controller and gripped his hair. “Fuck, Y/N. You win. You’ve got my attention.”

Y/N hummed happily as he swallowed around him and bobbed his head slowly, shivering when Levi’s grip on his hair tightened as he buck his hips.

Levi moaned and bit his lip as he watched his human work his cock over quickly. “I’m…” he panted softly. “Oh fuck, Baby. I’m gonna--No!” He whined as Y/N suddenly pulled away.

Y/N’s smirk dropped quickly when the demon shifted forms and threw him onto the couch, practically tearing off his clothing before pushing into him. He moaned loudly as he arched up, Levi having a tight grip on his thighs as his tail flicked in irritation.

“You don’t get to tease,” Levi growled.

Y/N whined and moaned loudly as the demon thrust into him hard. He blushed as he happily met his thrusts, reaching up and grabbing his shirt to pull him close. “L-Levi,” He whined as he kissed his neck. “Fuck, Master,” He moaned.

Levi growled and pulled Y/N tight against him as his hips lost their rhythm. He snarled as he orgasmed, not daring to pull away.

Once they both calmed, he smirked as Y/N tried to rock his hips to encourage more from the demon. Instead, Levi wrapped his tail around his waist as he sat back down, keeping him firmly against his lap so he wouldn’t be able to ride him as he grabbed the controller. He lightly swatted Y/N’s ass when the human whined in protest.

“Be a good human boy,” The demon taunted as he got back to his game.


End file.
